My Never Ending Love For You
by Ezria.Shipper.b26
Summary: Aria and Ezras life is perfect. Will A come back and ruin it? Will their life just get better or will everything fall apart? My 1st FanFiction please no hate! Plus sorry for sucky summary.


Aria Montgomery walked out of her mom's cute little rosewood style ranch houseand was instantly hit with the chills. Her mother currently shared it with her boyfriend of 8 months. Aria had always felt bad about keeping her mystery boyfriend Ezra away from her mom and dad but she knew she could definitely hold on to a relationship better than both of her parents. Her boyfriend Ezra is what she called the dreamy, sexy man who stole her heart. She always remembered the day when she and Ezra told her parents about them. Her father wasn't hooked on the idea because she was dating her former teacher. But he quickly accepted it because he was doing the same by dating his former student. But Ella was not sold on it. She tried convincing Aria that the man was forcing her, or telling her that he didn't love her. Today was the first time Aria saw her mom i months.

**ARIAS POV**

I got home to see my very adorable boyfriend sleeping on the couch with a silent movie on. He was just so cute! I walked over and gently

Over placed gentle kisses from his lips down to collar bone and down his neck. At this point I was straddling his hips. He giggled and I knew he was awake cause then he reached for face and pulled me down into a deep heated kiss then I jumped off.

"TEASE!" He yelled.

"Ha-ha you knew you had to get up! We have dinner with the girls tonight!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah right so we can tell them the amazing news!" He said while laughing at how excited I was.

"Its been a 3 weeks since you proposed and I need to tell them. They think I'm telling them I have cancer or something and Hanna she thinks im pregnant… which is totally not the case…" I said while giggling.

"But since were on the topic and you have your whole life ahead with me when do think is an appropriate time to start a family…" He asked nervously.

"Well I would say… I honestly don't care as long as their yours! And actually…we do have a few hours but I need to take a shower so would you care to join." I said more of a demand then a question. Hell I didn't even have to ask cause Ezra shot up and started sprinting towards the bathroom. 3 seconds later our lips were inseparable and clothes were all on the ground and we were standing in the shower. And I'm pretty sure you all know what happened during that little shower before dinner.

About 2 hours later we stepped out of the freezing cold shower and into a towel and walked over to his room so we could get ready.

"Ezra we have like 30 more minutes!" I yelled panicked.

"It's okay we will get there in time plus your always late for things" He yelled jokingly.

"hey!" I said playfully hitting him. " I take offense to that."

"Well you better go get you're done and stuff cause you have 10 minutes!" He yelled while laughing and running away from me.

"EZRAAAA!" I yelled cause that comment he made apparently took about 20 minutes to get him back." I HATE YOU!" I said while running up and jumped on his back and lightly bit his neck.

"Aria! You are a very abusive finance!" He said while walking over to the bathroom. He put me down and let me finish getting ready when I finally got my makeup done and it was time for my hair I pulled it up into sections and then shrieked. "EZRA ASHTON FITZ! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" He came running into the bathroom to see what was wrong then he started to crack up. l

"Oh my gosh Aria! How did you get those? Do you have a secret boyfriend? Are you cheating?" he said sarcastically.

I decided to play along. "Yes a do he's a hottie and I decided to do something's in the shower with him and he left some hickeys all over my neck! And now I have to try and cover them up with makeup then face jokes from my very annoying childish best friend." I said while he's laughing hysterically. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around and kissed me on the cheek, "I Love You Aria." He whispered. Then my phone started to go off Ezra answered it while I finished getting ready.

_**ARIA WHERE ARE YOU!**_ Hanna yelled.

_**Well this is Ezra and Arias In the bathroom doing her makeup then we will be over. **_Ezra said slightly annoyed by my screeching friend.

_**WELL HURRY UP WE ARE ALL WAITING!**_ She yelled threw the phone and I took the phone from Ezra so he could go calm down.

_**HAN we are on our way!**_ I said excitedly. Then hung up before saying goodbye.

"How can you handle her." Ezra asked.

"A lot of patience. And How could you deal being her teacher?" I asked.

"You. I knew if I killed her you would have never loved me again." He said.

"Ha-ha. I still would have loved you but I would have never talked to you again." We started to laugh while head to a cab just in case we get drunk or something and cant drive.

When we arrived Spencer, Hanna and Emily gave me a hug. And Toby and Caleb came and started talking about sports to Ezra. I had to give Ezra back the ring back so he could properly propose.

**-Flashback- **

**Ezra and I were watching a baby story cause I really wanted to watch it and Ezra was falling asleep I had to talk to him to keep him up.**

"**Hey Ezra? When will we start a family and get married?" I asked my boyfriend of 3 years, Ezra Fitz.**

"**Soon." He said which confused me.**

**Until he got up and walked to his desk grabbed something from it. Oh My GOD! He got down on one knee!**

"**Aria Marie Lynn Montgomery. I knew that day in the bar that I wanted to marry you and love you the way nobody else could. I was so upset with myself that I might never be able to see you again. But then I was your teacher. I wanted to pursue the relationship but it was my first job and I didn't want to lose my job but then you always popped up into my head. I knew I loved you. So Aria will you please do me the honor of becoming a Fitz and marry me?" He asked. I was sobbing so hard I could talk so I nodded. He placed the gorgeous diamond ring on my finger. I attacked him with my lips.**

**-Flashback Over- **

"Montgomery what took you and Fitzy so long?" Caleb asked.

"Well…" I said looking over at Ezra and smirked.

"ARIA MARIE LYNN MONTGOMERY!" Hanna shrieked.

"Howdy yawl what can I get yawl to drink?" A lady named Mary said with a heavy southern accent.

"Um Red wine for all of us. Is that okay Aria?" Hanna asked.

"Han yes that's fine I'm not…" She knew what word was to come next.

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks soon." She said.

"Okay what's the big NEWS!" Hanna practically yelled.

"Well wait till after dinner." Ezra said smiling at me.

We all finished a little too quickly but we all except for Ezra and I wanted to know the news since Ezra and I already knew.

"Well…." Hanna said annoyed.

Ezra tapped his glass. "Hi may I please have everyone's attention?" The whole restaurant got quiet and Hanna looked at me with a huge grin on her face… She knew exactly what was gonna happen.

"Aria Marie Lynn Montgomery. I knew that day in the bar that I wanted to marry you and love you the way nobody else could. I was so upset with myself that I might never be able to see you again. But then I was your teacher. I wanted to pursue the relationship but it was my first job and I didn't want to lose my job. But then you made me chose love over work which I am extremely thankful for now. I love you with all my heart and I wanted to know Aria will you please do me the honor of becoming a Fitz and marry me?" He asked. I was sobbing so hard I could talk so I nodded. The whole restaurant erupted in cheers while Ezra and I kissed. "I love you too and I will always say yes!" I whispered in his ear.

About 30 minutes after everyone came up to our table and congratulated us we all left for the bar. The only non-underage drinker there was were Ezra . I had on scotch that magically turned into 3 then 5. And well Ezra it was different he had about 2 shots, 3 scotches and a Samuel Adams.

"ARIAAAA dat speechh Ezra said wasss BEAUTIFUL!" Hanna slurred. I ignored her went off to find Ezra.

"Ezraaa youuu should comee with mee!" I said. I definitely was the drunkest there. Whenever I drank I usually didn't stop…

"Ariaa where are weee going?!" Ezra slurred while laughed as we entered the girls bathroom. We started kissing and what was a heated make out session turned into round 2 of the day.

"I lovee you sooooooo much!" I slurred it was so hard to understand what I was saying.

About 2 hours we came out.

"EZRA MY MAN!" A male voice said.

"HARDDDDYYYYY" Ezra yelled.

"Hey. Your drunk. And who's this? One nightstand? Hardy asked.

"Nope im hiss Fiancee! We dated for 3 yearsss and he proposed tonight!" I slurred as Hanna walked up. She was pretty sober for being pretty drunk 2 hours ago.

"Hey Ar where were you?" Hanna asked.

"Bathroomm wif Ezraa!" I said excitedly.

"Oh god Aria your WASTED!" Hanna laughed.

"Ha-ha no im nott sily rabbit your just jealous cause trixxx are for kidsss!" I started laughing so hard I fell onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Okay Aria. I'm taking you home. Ezra you coming I'm taking Aria home in a cab."

"Of courseee imm coming home!" Ezra slurred majorly you could tell he had a few more drinks and so did I.

When we got back to the apartment we didn't know what to do but round 3. That was the 3rd time without protection. Shit.


End file.
